On ne doit pas mélanger travail et vie privée
by Me from the Hetalia fandom
Summary: [AU] On ne doit pas mélanger travail et vie privée, c'est comme ça. Pourtant, Alfred Jones et son patron, Ivan Braginsky vont l'oublier... (bonjour le résumé nul qui n'attire pas du tout les gens) RusAme pour Ma-chan. One-shot. (Et une petite allusion au TurkGree parce que je savais plus quoi faire) Lisez s'il vous plaît...


Voici une nouvelle fanfiction RusAme créée de toutes pièces par moi-même et pour mon amie Ma-chan. Je te l'ai fait lire environ quatre fois pour changer des éléments et j'ai changé encore un peu la fin, j'éspère qu'elle te plaira. Je ferai bientôt un PruCan quand j'aurai une idée, pour notre petite tsundere préférée~

L'idée est partie d'un tout simple "Fermez là, Jones" qui a dérivé en RusAme. Voici pour la présentation des tréfonds louches et incertains de mon esprit. Seules Al' (la tsundere) et Ma-chan savent à quel point le fin fond de mon esprit est peut recommandable.

Mais après tout, ça vous vous en foutez, je vous laisse lire!

Alfred attrapa son blouson sur le porte manteau de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un coup d'épaules, un hamburger à moitié mâché entre les dents. Il tourna les clés dans la serrure bien trop lentement à son goût, ses doigts tremblants l'empêchant de tourner les clés dans la serrure, et se baissa rapidement pour rentrer ses lacets dans ses chaussures. Il n'avait pas le temps de les nouer.

Il avait l'habitude d'être en retard. Il se levait toujours 5 minutes après la sonnerie du réveil. Ses collègues étaient habitués maintenant. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui... il avait un peu plus que 5 minutes de retard. Il termina son cheeseburger en enfilant son manteau, et fit un pas en direction de la station de métro en face de chez lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire un deuxième. Devant lui se tenait un homme immense, de près de deux mètres avec des épaules carrées et un manteau beige qui ne l'affinait en rien. Son visage rond était recouvert de cheveux clairs et percé de deux yeux violets qui fixaient Alfred d'un air incompréhensible, mi-agacé mi-ravi, un immense sourire effrayant plaqué sur le visage.

« Bonjour Jones.

-Bonjour Ivan.

-C'est monsieur Braginsky, Jones.

-Oh... Ça va. On est voisins là. Calm down.

-Il est 10 heures Jones, vous devriez déjà être au bureau.

-Eh bien...

-Quand vos collègues me disaient que vous étiez souvent en retard, je ne m'attendais pas à ça Jones.

-Qui a dit ça ? Attends, je sais, c'est Gil'. Quel enfoiré ce mec, depuis qu'il est dans la famille, il se croit tout permis... En fait non, il a toujours été comme ça.

-Vous voulez peut-être parler de Beilshmidt, Jones. Vous avez raison. Mais vous devriez être plus respectueux envers vos collègues.

-C'est mon beau-frère, je lui dis ce que je veux. C'est un enfoiré, Ivan, un point c'est tout. Shit, quel connard.

-Beau frère ?

-Ouais, il est avec mon frère.

-Depuis quand avez-vous un frère, Jones ?

-C'est pas vraiment mon frère, mais c'est le fils de papa.

-Bonnefoy a un fils ?

-Ouais.

-Ah...

-Et forcément, il a choisit un connard, tu t'en rends compte Ivan ? Mon tout gentil frère est en couple avec un connard !

-Vous savez que je peux vous virez Jones, parce que je suis Mr. Braginsky pour vous, que vous êtes ponctuellement en retard et que vous manquez de respect envers vos collègues.

-On peut vraiment virer quelqu'un pour ça ? Et, attends, t'es en retard aussi dude.

-Sauf que je suis votre patron Jones, et j'arrive quand je veux.

-Mais c'est injuste, Ivan, vous arrivez à la même heure que moi et c'est moi qui suis viré ?

-C'est monsieur Braginsky, et non, Jones, vous n'êtes pas viré. Pas que je veuille vous garder dans l'entreprise, mais je ne suis pas le seul patron Jones, et Kirkland vous veut dans l'entreprise.

-C'est grâce à Daddy que je suis toujours là ?

-En quelque sorte oui, et j'ai réussi à virer Bonnefoy, pourquoi pas vous Jones?

-Ah oui, Daddy a dit qu'il avait tenté de garder Papa dans l'entreprise mais que tu voulais absolument le virer. T'es sans pitié Ivan.

-C'est monsieur Braginsky, Jones. Et pour votre gouverne, Kirkland avait l'air ravi que Bonnefoy s'en aille.

-C'est vrai que Daddy n'aime pas trop que Papa lui tourne autour. »

Pendant leur discussion, il avaient marché jusqu'à la station de métro et étaient montés dans une rame qui les avait conduits jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment où ils travaillaient. Ils avaient alors longé les couloirs et était maintenant devant une porte dont l'écriteau indiquait « Mr. Ivan BRAGINSKY, patron de la section financière » Alfred reprit la parole :

« C'est nul comme titre, patron de la section financière, isn't it ?

-Rendez-vous 15h pour la réunion, Jones, soyez à l'heure.

-OK, Ivan, je serais là. Bye.

-C'est monsieur Braginsky, Jones. »

Le russe entra dans son bureau en soupirant. Il aurait vraiment aimé virer Alfred. Après tout, il arrivait en retard tous les jours et manquait de respect à tout le monde, sauf qu'il faisait du bon boulot. Ce qui l'énervait surtout était cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que le blond était là. Cette sensation, il la détestait vraiment, sans pouvoir lui donner un nom. C'était étrange. Pas si désagréable que ça en fait, juste étrange.

Il était 14h58. Alfred courait à travers les couloirs. Ivan lui avait demandé d'être à l'heure, il le serait. Son cerveau avait une envie incompréhensible de ne pas décevoir son patron, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il dépassa Gilbert et Antonio qui n'avaient pas l'air de se soucier plus que ça d'être à l' réunion réunirait toute l'entreprise, des deux patrons jusqu'à l'employé le plus insignifiant. Il arriva devant la porte de la salle à 15h03. La pièce était presque vide, seules quelques personnes étaient déjà arrivées, et elles discutaient tranquillement, debout ou assises sur les tables. Une employée avait emmené des gaufres, une certaine Bella. Ivan sourit à l'air dérouté d'Alfred et s'approcha lentement.

« Alors, Jones, vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui ?

-What ? Mais, Ivan ! T'avais dis 15h !

-Ah ? J'ai dis ça, moi ?

-Wait. C'est à quelle heure la réunion ?

-15h30, Jones.

-Mais je suis super à l'avance du coup !

-Ouais, moi aussi, et être à l'avance, c'est genre, totalement nul.

-Feliks, t'es là aussi !

-Ouais, je suis genre, totalement là.

-Łukasiewicz, c'est quoi cette jupe.

-Ah monsieur, je la trouvais genre, totalement trop classe. »

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée précipitée d'Antonio et Gilbert qui avaient passé la porte en courant, complètement essoufflés. Alfred demanda, totalement paniqué, si c'était une attaque zombie, ce à quoi Gilbert ''répondit'' par un immense « J'ai gagné ! Antonio, t'es nul ! Jamais tu ne gagnera à la course contre the awesome moi ! » Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Ils étaient habitués aux duels fréquents des deux amis.

La réunion commença donc une demi-heure plus tard, une fois les gaufres terminées. Elle fut très ennuyeuse du point de vue d'Alfred et très intéressante de celui d'Arthur et Ivan. Les finances allaient très bien et les gains de l'entreprise augmentaient, comme le montraient les nombreux graphiques dont Alfred ne comprit pas plus que le titre, soit « Bilan financier de l'année ». C'était déjà bien, 5 mots. Un des employés dormit tout le long de la réunion et se réveilla lorsqu'un chat s'invita dans la pièce. Un certain Héraclès. Le dormeur, pas le chat.

A 18h30, on boucla enfin la réunion. Antonio et Gilbert firent une course jusqu'au bureau. La victoire revint cette fois-ci à l'Espagnol. Alfred rentra chez lui avec Ivan, qui était tout sauf heureux de rentrer avec l'Américain.

Arrivés au bout de la rue, entre la maison d'Alfred à gauche et celle d'Ivan à droite, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le Russe ne se sentait pas très bien, son cœur comme enserré par un étau brûlant. Il ne se sentait comme ça que lorsqu'il était à côté d'Alfred. Se pourrait-il que... Non, impossible. Pas lui, pas Alfred, pas ce crétin irrespectueux qui mangeait des hamburgers au petit déjeuner. Non. Enfin... Pourquoi pas ?

« Bon, ben, au revoir, Ivan.

-Au revoir Alfred. »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Je veux dire : C'est Mr. Braginsky. Au revoir, Jones. »

Ivan se précipita dans sa maison et referma la porte derrière lui. Un moment d'égarement et il l'appelait par son prénom. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à lui ? La vie était bien piégeuse parfois. Il se dirigea vers le salon. Sa petite sœur lisait dans le canapé. L'aînée, quant à elle, ne serait de retour que vers 19h45, son travail l'empêchant de rentrer plus tôt. Natalya posa son livre et sourit à son frère tandis qu'il rangeait son manteau. On sonna à la porte. Il ouvrit. Devant lui se tenait Alfred.

« Tu, euh... Vous avez fait tomber votre sacoche, Mr. Braginsky.

-Ah, euh... Merci de me l'avoir ramenée, Jones, bonne soirée. »

Ivan se sentait bizarre, Alfred l'avait appelé par son nom. Il était un peu... déçu. Mais pourquoi ? Il se plaignait toujours quand l'Américain l'appelait Ivan. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, après tout. Il se sentait vide. L'étau brûlant revint enserrer son cœur et il resta sur le pas de la porte sans bouger, sa sacoche à la main, jusqu'à ce que Katyusha rentre de son travail. Il se reprit et étala un faux sourire sur son visage. Alors que des rires feints et des sourires vides faisaient croire à ses sœurs qu'il allait bien, son esprit faisait passer en boucle ce moment dans sa tête. Ce moment où Alfred lui avait tendu sa sacoche en fixant le sol, avant de se retourner précipitamment et de l'appeler par son nom. Ces mots sonnaient mal dans la bouche d'Alfred. Ce n'était pas lui. Il appelait tout le monde par son prénom et aurait fait de même si il avait vu le président. Le soleil se coucha avec les Braginsky. Ivan chercha le sommeil quelques heures, tenta en vain de retirer de son esprit le visage d'Alfred, joyeux ou non. Il s'endormit enfin vers deux heures du matin.

Le lendemain matin, Alfred se leva à la même heure que d'habitude, c'est à dire beaucoup trop tard, mangea puis s'habilla à sa vitesse habituelle, c'est à dire beaucoup trop lentement, et arriva au bureau à la même heure que toujours, c'est à dire beaucoup trop tard. Il s'installa à son bureau à 8h30. Tous ses collègues étaient là depuis une demi-heure, et Alfred aurait dû arriver en même temps qu'eux. Il travailla. A 10h, il manga un petit hamburger et son clavier d'ordinateur se teinta de rouge-ketchup. L'odeur resterait là pour toujours. Il termina de traiter son dossier à 12h25 et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour avaler un triple-cheese au fast-food en face. En passant dans les couloirs, il croisa le chemin d'Ivan, qui était accompagné d'une femme à la forte carrure et à la peau basanée, un sourire satisfait trônant sur son visage encadré de cheveux bruns coupés court. Le Russe se tourna vers Alfred.

« Ah, Jones, vous êtes là. Je vous présente Mme. Adnan, une de nos partenaires commerciaux. Mme. Adnan, je vous présente Alfred Jones, un de nos meilleurs employés.

-Appelez-moi Delara, Mr. Jones.

-Eh bien dans ce cas appelez-moi Alfred, Delara.

-Mr. Braginsky n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. C'est dommage, Ivan c'est plus court à dire.

-C'est exactement ce que je me disais.

-Jones, Mme Adnan et moi avons du travail, je vous laisse à votre Bic Mac.

-C'est triple-cheese aujourd'hui, Mr. Au revoir Delara !

-Au revoir Alfred. Et vous devriez essayer le kebab. »

Alfred sortit et entra dans le fast-food en face. Les deux autres continuèrent leur discussion.

« Je n'en revient toujours pas qu'Héraclès ne vous ait pas dit que je venais, Durzu...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon il fallait qu'on fixe un rendez-vous pour parler de ça. Au moins c'est fait.

-Mais vous avez beaucoup d'employés.

-Oui, mais je les partage avec Mr. Kirkland. Mais je vais vous les présenter. »

Ils longèrent les bureaux et Ivan présenta chaque travailleur à Delara.

« Voici Mr. Carriedo et Mr. Beilshmidt. Je les ai engagés pour, euh... Pour leur énergie. Ils ne sont jamais fatigués. Là, c'est Bondevik et Steilsson. Impossible de les distraire ces deux là. C'est bien les seuls qui sont capables de supporter Mlle. Køhler. Bondevik ne fait pas que la supporter d'ailleurs je pense. Ils s'entendent vraiment très bien si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-Je vois très bien.

-Lui, c'est Feliks Łukasiewicz.

-Dites-moi que vous ne l'avez pas choisi pour ses goûts vestimentaires.

-On voit bien que vous ne l'avez jamais vu en robe. Aujourd'hui ce n'est qu'un short. Ah, voici le bureau de mes secrétaires, je vais vous les présenter. »

Il ouvrit la porte et salua les deux hommes qui travaillaient. Ils se levèrent précipitemment.

« B, bonjour Mr. Braginsky !

-Bonjour monsieur, comment allez-vous monsieur ? Vous voulez un café monsieur ?

-Delara, je vous présente messieurs Laurinaitis et Galante. Et je vais très bien Galante, et vous ?

-M, moi ? Je vais très bien monsieur.

-Et bien je vous laisse travailler.

-Ou, oui. Je retourne travailler. »

Ils se rassirent et se remirent au travail tandis que Delara suivait Ivan à son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces deux là ? Ils ont l'air terrorisés.

-Je ne sais pas, ils ont toujours été comme ça.

-C'est le sourire peut-être...

-Pardon ?

-Je disais : Le sourire peut-être. Il est un peut flippant le votre.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais.

-Oh... »

Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté du bureau et parlèrent du dossier qui avait amené Delara à venir.

Les semaines passèrent. Alfred n'avait plus jamais appelé Ivan par son prénom. Il utilisait toujours _Mr. Braginsky_ et le vouvoyait. Ivan avait fini par s'y habituer et se répétait à chaque fois qu'il entendait de la bouche d'Alfred des _Mr. Braginsky, monsieur, vous_ , ou autre appellations polies qu'il n'était pas déçu, que ce sentiment étrange n'était que de la satisfaction. Alfred n'avait jamais été poli ni respectueux, tout le monde le savait. Tous se disaient qu'il avait simplement changé, grandit.

Alfred, lui, était tout aussi joyeux de l'extérieur, souriant, blagueur... Il lisait toujours autant de Marvel et mangeait toujours autant de hamburgers, mais c'était un masque. A l'intérieur de lui se combattaient son désir d'aimer Ivan et celui de l'oublier. Après tout, on ne mêle pas travail et vie privée, c'est comme ça, tout le monde le sait, le comprends, s'y soumet. Bien sûr certain confondent, désobéissent. Une autre citation dit que l'amour est plus fort que tout. Pus fort que cette règle ? Plus fort que la frontière qui les séparait ?

Il aimait Ivan, il s'y était résolu. Mais Ivan ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais, alors à quoi bon ? A quoi bon l'aimer ? A quoi bon penser à lui en se réveillant, en mangeant, en travaillant, en se couchant, en dormant ? Même le Méga Jumbo cheese-bacon-piment n'avait pas réussi à écarter son esprit du visage d'Ivan. Ivan tout le temps. Ça devenait même envahissant à la longue. Ils étaient séparés par tout. Cette règle sur le travail et la vie privée, la haine qui divisaient leurs pays natals...

Car la famille d'Alfred était compliquée, recomposée bizarrement. Alfred était né aux États-Unis. Il avait passé les cinq premières années de sa vie là-bas, deux avec ses vrais parents, Allan et Amanda Jones, et les trois suivantes dans un orphelinat suite à la mort des deux derniers. Arthur, Anglais pure souche un peu cliché dont la famille était anglaise depuis toujours, l'avait adopté lors d'un voyage d'affaire à Washington qui s'était terminée en voyage de vacances sur toute la côte est.

Francis Bonnefoy, Français, avait épousé une belle Canadienne, Mariette Williams qui lui avait donné un enfant, Matthew. Mariette avait décidé du jour au lendemain de retourner sur ses terres natales et avait laissé là un Francis désemparé et un enfant de cinq ans sans mère. Elle était partie de nuit, ne leur laissant aucune chance de la suivre, leur annonçant son départ par une simple lettre. Arthur et Francis c'étaient rencontrés dans cette entreprise, Arthur ayant engagé Francis pour ses soit-disant qualités pour le métier. Ils s'étaient aimés et avaient emménagé ensemble le lendemain de l'anniversaire des onze ans d'Alfred. Matthew avait 8 ans et était bien content du retour du sourire de son père. Alfred avait gardé son nom de famille de naissance, trouvant que _Alfred Kirkland_ sonnait plutôt mal. Il avait été engagé dans l'entreprise de son père quelques mois avant le départ de Francis, dont le travail produit était de loin inférieur à celui attendu. Il avait en fait démissionné pour ouvrir son propre restaurant, qui marchait plutôt bien.

Alfred repensa à toute cette histoire. Son _papa_ avait bien réussi à séduire son patron, pourquoi pas lui ? Il se redressa d'un coup avant de se rappeler d'un détail : Arthur aimait Francis, alors ça marchait, mais Ivan n'aimait pas Alfred. Il se rassit. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir, il ferait mieux d'oublier Ivan. Continuer à l'aimer lui ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Il fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, le fit voler en l'air, le fit tomber plusieurs fois, continua néanmoins jusqu'à ce que son pouce et son majeur soit endoloris à force de faire tourner le bic, et aussi que celui-ci soit tombé trop loin, hors de la porté de l'Américain qui n'avait pas la force de se relever pour le récupérer. Il laissa tomber sa main sur son bureau, sans bouger, tenta de se remettre à son travail jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il était totalement inutile de tenter de continuer si il voulait rendre un travail correct. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et resta là, affalé sur son bureau, et s'endormit.

On toqua à la porte. Alfred se redressa vivement, l'esprit embrumé de sommeil, les cheveux décoiffés, les lunettes de travers. Il passa la main dans ses boucles claires, remit ses lunettes droites sur son nez et remit en ordre un paquet de feuilles.

« Oui, entrez »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser passer la silhouette massive d'Ivan, avec son habituel sourire effrayant collé sur le visage.

« Bonjour Jones.

-Bonjour Mr. Braginsky.

-Je viens vous voir au sujet du dossier dont nous avons parlé hier. Mme. Adnan m'a communiqué les changements, et ils sont conséquents, je voulais en parler avec vous.

-Ah oui, elle m'a envoyé un mail.

-Très bien. Je voulais parler avec vous du côté financier, Jones. La plupart des données ont changé. Le budget est plus restreint que prévu.

-En effet, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil ce matin puis j'ai reçu un appel important et j'ai complètement oublié de m'y remettre. Mais il,me semble que ça restait faisable. Il faudra juste revoir tout ça avec l'équipe.

-Oui, l'équipe. Vous vous en occuperez Jones ?

-Très bien, je termine tout ça et je leur en parle. »

Alfred leva les yeux. Ivan croisa son regard, se perdit dedans, se noya dans l'océan de bleu. Alfred croisa le regard d'Améthyste du Russe, se consuma dans les flammes violettes de ses iris. Ivan s'approcha, lentement mais sûrement, sans jamais dévier son regard de la tourbillon azur des yeux de l'Américain. Il arriva devant le bureau, un obstacle entre eux deux. Ils étaient tous deux incertains, ils résistaient en silence sans savoir qu'il ne servait à rien de se retenir. Puis sans réfléchir, Alfred franchit les quatre-vingt centimètres qui le séparait d'Ivan. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent au moment où la peur, l'appréhension, l'hésitation et le doute les quittèrent. Ils restèrent là, laissant libre court à leur sentiments trop longtemps rejetés.

Le mois de décembre était là. Depuis cet après-midi quelques semaines plus tôt où les doutes d'Alfred avaient été consumés par les flammes violettes du regard d'Ivan, ils se retrouvaient tous les jours, prétendant ''un dossier important qui nécessitait qu'ils se voient beaucoup''. Les fêtes arrivaient, les vacances donc. Alfred partait avec Francis, Matthew et Alfred et Arthur dans la famille de ce dernier, dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Ivan allait chez sa tante en Ukraine. Ils ne se verraient pas pendant deux près de deux semaines, le temps serait long. Ils se promirent de s'envoyer beaucoup de mails, à défaut de pouvoir parler par sms à cause des frontières.

Noël passa, il ne neigea pas cette année-là en Angleterre, mais l'Ukraine fut recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse. Ils envoyèrent au moins deux mails par jour, racontant leur journée jusqu'au moindre détail. Les journées passèrent, les jeux de cartes avec la famille devenaient lassants, les mails trop rares. Alfred ne mentionna pas Ivan, préférant garder secrète sa relation avec l'homme qui était tout de même son patron.

Tout le monde rentra de vacances. Ivan guetta l'arrivée (en retard évidemment) d'Alfred. Ils avaient un ''dossier urgent'' à traiter. Dès qu'il arriva, l'Américain fut entraîné dans son bureau par Ivan, qui n'eut aucune difficulté à transporter son amant, qui se laissait faire. Le Russe referma la porte à clé derrière eux et prit Alfred dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils tombèrent sur le sol et y restèrent, ne se séparant que pour reprendre leur respiration.

Alfred s'affala dans le canapé, épuisé. Lui et Ivan venaient de passer trois heures à vider une camionnette de location des cartons et meubles qu'elle contenaient. Il avait fallu faire trois aller-retours pour transporter le tout. Le Russe enlaça son amant et l'embrassa. Ils avaient leur chez-eux maintenant. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

« C'est chez nous maintenant Ivan »

 _Chez nous..._ Le Russe savoura ces mots. _Chez nous_. Ça sonnait bien.

« Chez nous... »

Oui, ils avaient une maison maintenant. Une maison rien qu'à eux.

« Embrassez-moi Jones.

-Avec plaisir, Mr. Braginsky... »

Voilà voilà! Place maintenant au blabla ennuyeux de fin de chapitre : j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, vous pouvez même m'insulter si vous voulez j'ai l'habitude et je m'en fous, vous pouvez aussi voir mes autres fanfics :

-Si seulement : one-shot GerIta qui, d'après les reviews, est tout mignon avec une fin bien

-ICS : [AU] école internationale avec du GerIta, SpaMano, PruCan, RusAme, PruCan, FrUk. 3 chapitres et le 4e en cours d'écriture

-De retour : [AU] Marianne et Arthur en personnages principaux (donc FrUk), et du BFT avec SpaMano, PruCan, et GerIta. 2 chapitres et le 3e en cours de réfléxion (manque total d'inspiration sur celle là, à moins que vous ne vouliez un chapitre de 10 lignes il va falloir attendre...)

-1893 - Un voyage : je n'avais aucune idée de titre convenable alors j'ai mis ça. [AU] en 1893 (quelle surprise c'est pas du tout le titre), en gros il va y avoir du GerIta, du SpaMano, du FrUk et du PruCan à la fin. 1 chapitre et le 2e que je commence à écrire dès que j'ai fini ça. J'ai déjà toutes les idées.

-Et un petit PruCan dès que j'ai une idée. Pour essayer de me faire pardonner par Al', parce que je l'ai bien fait chier n'empêche ma petite tsundere (en fait c'est Angleterre sans les sourcils avec le vocabulaire étendu de Lovino...)

Tu me pardonnera Al', pas vrai? Et tu répondras à mes sms aussi parce que les vents c'est ps mon truc...

Evidemment toutes ces données vont changer à priori plutôt rapidement parce que c'est les vacances et que j'ai tout mon temps pour écrire (faut juste que je m'y mette en fait).

A bientôt!


End file.
